One Last Ride
by redforever
Summary: Hunter get's talked into racing for Factory Blue. His reward is better than imagined. SLASH, Hunter/Cam, Dustin/Shane, Blake/Tori


Disclaimer: Really, if I owned power rangers would I be writing this? Don't think so. My one and only disclaimer! sniff

"Please? Factory Blue needs two more riders." Blake said for the millionth time.  
"I'll do it!" Dustin said happily, trailing Blake.  
"I know you'll do it Waldo." Blake shot back.  
"That was harsh. Hey! When did Tori ever tell you my real name?" Dustin asked.  
Blake groaned as Hunter, who had been trailed by the two ex-rangers, broke out in uncontrollable laughter.  
"What?" Dustin asked.  
"They're common enemies out to kill each other. You guess when the two had time to talk." Hunter said, patting Dustin on the shoulder.  
"What? OH! Yeah, got it now." Dustin said, slapping his forehead lightly.  
"Idiot." Blake murmered, "Please Hunter, we need one more rider, you can even beat Dustin"  
"Not cool!" Dustin spoke up.  
Hunter scoffed, "And what's to say I won't beat you"  
"The laws of physics." Blake said matter-of-factly.  
At just that moment Shane and Cam walked by, then doing a double take walked back to the bickering duo.  
"You say one word and you're dead meat." Hunter growled at the two.  
Cam backed up quickly, "No need to tell me twice.  
Shane grinned.  
"Don't"  
"One"  
"You will die"  
"Word"  
"THAT'S IT!" Hunter cried, taking off after the fleeing ex-red ranger.  
Sighing, Blake grabbed the collar of Hunter's shirt, effectively gagging and stopping him from killing Shane.  
"Back to the present bro. You need to ride for Victory Blue." Blake said, very annoyed by this point.  
"If I say yes will you let go of my shirt so I can kill Shane?" Hunter asked quickly.  
"Yes," Blake sighed.  
"I'll race! Just let me go!" Hunter cried, freeing himself from his brothers grasp and taking off in the direction of Shane.  
"What's amusing is that he freed himself from my grasp. He didn't have to agree." Blake said, walking off and mumbling to himself something about fixing a chain.  
"Dude! I've got to get my bike from the garage!" Dustin said excitedly, taking off towards the garage where the zords were kept.  
"Please don't touch anything that's not yours!" Cam called after him, shaking his head sadly, "Poor, poor zords"  
"Man, I'll go watch him." Shane said, jogging the opposite way he had ran off. "You know you should just tell the others." Cam said quietly, trying not to attract attention to their current conversation.  
"I know, and Dustin wants to. I'm just not sure how the others will take it." Shane said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"Hey I didn't go off telling you two you were idiots did I?" Cam asked.  
Shane sighed, even though they had had this conversation a million times it didn't make it any easier.  
Nodding as if he were right, Cam walked off. Leaving a depressed Shane to go watch over Dustin.  
Just as soon as Cam sat down at the computers, he was determined to watch Dustin, Hunter came sprinting in.  
"Where'd he go?" Hunter asked, panting a little.  
"As much as I hate saying this, you've got to kill Shane another day. Unless you want to have to watch over Dustin." Cam said, watching the blonde glare at him.  
"You'll help me kill him some other day right?"  
"How about this, if I help you with your bike you won't kill the red ranger." Cam said rolling his eyes slightly.  
"AWESOME!" Hunter shouted, running forward to give Cam a hug before taking off, "Thank you!"  
Cam shook his head slightly, "I think I'm going to regret this."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Beep, Beep, Beep!  
"Dang alarm clock." Hunter murmered, hitting the top of the clock harder than necessary, "Just a few more minutes"  
The bed sheet's rustled on the other side of Hunter as Cam sat up groggily, "We have to go do those last minute changes to your bike"  
"Not right now. We need to sleep." Hunter ordered, pulling Cam down to the bed so he wouldn't escape.  
Cam groaned, trying to free himself of Hunter's grasp. Finally he laid back down, deciding to get just a few more minutes of sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"HUNTER!" Cam shouted, jumping out of the way of the motorbike as it zoomed by.  
"What?" Hunter said, trying to act innocent.  
Rolling his eyes, Cam walked over to Hunter. Turning off his bike in the process.  
Trying to ignore the fact that Cam had just turned off his bike Hunter smiled, "So are you going to be there in the winners circle when I win"  
"Yeah, and I'll give a big kiss." Cam said, rolling his eyes slightly.  
"Really?" Hunter asked hopefully.  
"Only if you want the whole world to find out I'm your boyfriend." Cam said back, knowing what Hunter's reply would be.  
Hunter's grin immediately vanished, "Oh"  
"Hunter, we're going to have to tell the other's sometime. You know I'm okay with it." Cam said quickly, wanting conversation to be over with.  
"I know, I just..." Hunter said before shrugging, "Come on, let's get the bike on the trailer"  
"I hate it when you change the subject." Cam sighed, somewhat disgusted in Hunter for being embarrassed about their relationship.  
Hunter, sensing this, quickly loaded his bike and hopped in the driver's seat, "Cam I'm sorry it's just"  
"Hey it's okay, whenever you're ready, I am." Cam said interrupting Hunter.  
Hunter smiled, relived, "You're the best"  
Cam returned the smile. Then content on riding the rest of the ride out in silence, watched the trees fly by.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I forgot how hectic things were on race day." Hunter said after unloading his bike.  
"Yeah dude, it's way worse than teaching. Yet I love it." Dustin said, inspecting Hunter's bike, "Dude! You're bike is STILL better than mine"  
"They're the same bikes we had years ago. Blake has a new one, which is definitely NOT fair." Hunter said, loud enough for Blake to hear as we walked by.  
"So you do think I'll win?" Blake sneered, trying unsuccessfully to be the bad guy.  
"No, Dustin and I'll still beat you." Hunter chuckled.  
"Don't bring me into this!" cried Dustin.  
"SHUT UP WALDO!" the brothers said in unison.  
"Two against one? I'm outta here!" said the fleeing yellow ranger.  
Hunter and Blake watched Dustin leave.  
Blake smiled, "One down. Nice work bro"  
Hunter returned the smile, "I think he'll be back."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I don't know Cam, I shouldn't be racing." Hunter said, walking his bike in circles.  
Cam sighed, "You love racing, you'll do great. But I suggest saving the last of the poor bike's tires"  
Hunter blushed, "Oh, good idea"  
Hunter stiffened as the announcer called the racers to the gate.  
"Hey good luck." Cam said, giving Hunter a pat on the back. "I'm going to go wish the others luck also. Will you be okay"  
Silently the blonde ranger nodded, he'd never been alone at a race before. Blake had always been there.  
"Hey! Dude come on! Blake's instructor dude wants to yell at us before the race starts!" Dustin said, jogging by with his bike in tow.  
Shaking his head Hunter followed, "You sure he doesn't want to give us a pre-race talk"  
"That's another possibility!" Dustin called over he shoulder, joining Blake by his 'instructor.  
Once Hunter arrived Luke, the 'instructor', took a quick look at the bikes. "You couldn't have found two people with half way decent bikes"  
"Hey! These two are the only ones who could beat me. You're lucky I got them to race." Blake replied sharply.  
Luke rolled his eyes, "Fine. Blake, we talked about what you have to do. You two, just do whatever you go"  
Quickly the three jogged away.  
"Factory Blue couldn't have found any one better for the job huh?" Hunter asked, glancing over his shoulder.  
"Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy. Just under a lot of pressure that's all." Blake said.  
"Yeah, well I'd like to at least come in the top five, just to show him." replied Dustin, loading his bike into the shoot.  
"Me too." Hunter nodded, doing the same.  
When all the bikes were loaded the announcer gave the signal, then withen five seconds a bell rang, sending the whole fie1ld (9riders) flying out of the gate.  
"And it's Blake Bradley in first! Followed by his enemy Matt Wolf! In third is Dustin Brooks battling out with fourth placed Jacob Meyer!" The announcer said, continuing to run down the list of riders.  
"Where the heck is Hunter?" Cam wondered shaking his head.  
"He's second to last. And it looks like that last place guy is going to pass him." Shane replied, "With you as his mechanic he should've been right there at the top. Heck, we barely got Dustin's bike going in time"  
Meanwhile back on the track Hunter was fighting for last, "What the heck is wrong with it"  
"Dude! Where's Hunter?" Dustin said to himself, trying to look back for his teammate while keeping ahead of the fourth placed rider.  
Blake was wondering the same thing, although since he had a better lead he was able to find out the position of his brother in the pack faster.  
"What's he doing back there?" Blake asked to no one in particular.  
Hunter started franticly looking for the cause of his slowness. He suddenly realized that he didn't have his bike the gear he usually raced with. Rolling his eyes he quickly switched it and almost fell off by the motion of the bike jumping forward.  
"Well now he's moving." Tori said as Hunter passed yet another rider.  
"Whatever he's doing he's an idiot to be doing it." Cam said, watching with interest.  
"He'll never make it to the front of the pack in the amount of time given." Shane said only partially paying attention to Hunter.  
Hunter laughed, the thrill of racing that he always had gotten had suddenly came back to him with the burst of speed. Looking back Blake grinned, he could see Hunter speeding past everyone farther back the field. Surely he couldn't catch up to him, could he?  
Dustin nodded to Hunter, taking a position behind him as the crimson rider sped past him. Quickly the two picked up the lost ground and passed Matt, but not without him picking up speed to take after them.  
"You wouldn't have thought those three would be in the top three." Tori commented, watching Dustin, Hunter, and Matt gain on Blake.  
"Yeah, but that Wolf dude sure is tough. He's the only one that's giving them trouble." Shane replied.  
Heading into the last turn Blake checked behind him, shocked to see Hunter and Dustin coming up so fast. What he couldn't see was Matt, right behind the two.  
"Move out of the way bro!" shouted Hunter, even though no one could here him.  
Seeming to sense what Hunter had said, Blake picked up speed. Trying to stay in the lead. A few seconds later Hunter zipped by, followed by Dustin who was slowly loosing ground. Matt on the other hand could no longer stick with the first two and settled for racing Blake. "And it's Hunter Bradley in first! Followed by Dustin Brooks in second. Blake Bradley takes third followed by a close fourth, Matt Wolf." the announcer said.  
"Yes!" Hunter said, hopping off his bike. "Dude come on! You've got to get to the winner's circle!" Dustin said, jogging up next to him, clearly happy.  
"Oh yeah!" Hunter said, loading his bike into the trailer and parking it next to Blake's.  
"Isn't weird that he always beats us?" Dustin commented, Hunter nodding in agreement.  
0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Hunter stood proudly in the winner's circle, holding his trophy and medal.  
"Hey! Great job out there!" cam said, breaking through the crowd.  
"Thanks. But Cam"  
"No. I'm not taking the blame for one of your stupid mistakes." Cam grinned.  
"Dude! I got a medal! This is soooo much better than a ribbon!" Dustin bounced up, Shane behind him.  
"Awesome!" Hunter said, bouncing up and down as well.  
"I know!" Dustin squealed.  
"Whatever." Hunter said rolling his eyes.  
"Geez Dustin! You sound like a girl!" Cam said as Dustin tried smacking him.  
"Hey! Here comes Tori and Blake." Shane said, hopping to prevent a slap fight.  
Dustin bounded up to Blake, "Ha! I beat you! I got a medal while you got a ribbon"  
Blake grinned, "You sure did Dustin, but you know what? There's a speck of dirt on your medal"  
Dustin stared at the medal, "I don't see it! I don't see it! Where the heck is it Blake"  
Chuckling Blake replied, "I'm sure you'll get it if you lick it"  
"Good idea!" Dustin replied.  
"NO! Bad Dustin!" Shane said quickly.  
"But...oh fine." Dustin said.  
Without being noticed a camera man had walked up to the group.  
"Um, excuse me. can I get a picture with all of you in it." the man asked.  
"Sure," the ex-rangers chorused.  
Lining up for the picture Hunter quickly kissed Cam on the forehead, but not before the rest of the team noticed.  
Shane smiled happily, wrapping an arm around Dustin's waist as Blake did the same to Tori.  
"Cheese." Blake, Hunter, Cam, Tori, and Shane chorused.  
"Cows." Dustin said just as the picture flashed.  
"Thanks for the picture!" The camera man said, walking away.  
"Well, well, well, my older bro finally found someone he can be happy with." Blake said patting Hunter on the back.  
"Hey don't forget about Dustin and Shane." Cam said quickly as Shane stared at him in mock horror.  
"Dude's I have to ask one thing." Dustin said quickly.  
"What?" Tori replied.  
"What's for supper"  
"DUSTIN!"


End file.
